Crystal Saga version Inazuma!
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: una eterna pelea por un cristal poderoso hace que surgan nuevos guerreros para destruir el mal...mal sumarry lo se xD
1. comenzando

**Hola! vine con un nuevo fic basado de mi juego favorito llamado Crystal saga. En Crystal saga se cuenta la historia de un guerrero y una maga que habian peleado a muerte y entonces la maga condeno a toda vidalia llevando a sus monstruos por lo que ahora habra una sacerdotiza en busca del cristal perdido y para derrotar al mal de una vez por todas pero no lo hara sola! tendra de acompañantes a un despistado asesino(o ninja), una fiel guardabosques, un apuesto sacerdote, un noble querrero (que fue quien la habia criado), un arquero protector de la chica y un humilde mago. (esa es la version original y la version mia conbinadas xD) bueno si quieren saber un poco mas de mi historia tendran ke leerla..aqui va el disclaimer!**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level-5 y Crystal Saga le pertenece a AeriaGames**

* * *

Se ve a un guerrero peleando ferozmente con una maga

Vorenza:¡Dame el cristal de Vidalia y no te hare daño!

Tyrion:¡no! ¡no te quedaras con el poder del cristal!

Vorenza:tu lo pediste!*hace un conjuro demasiado fuerte haciendo que ambos mueran y el cristal desaparece*

* * *

500 años despues...

Se ve a una mujer de pelo azul y ojos rojos agonizando...La realidad es que esta dando a luz. Cuando nace la niña se dan cuenta de que esta muy debil:

Arian:por favor hermano...solo le queda a esta niña su tio ya que su padre murio asesinado

Rey:pero sabes que tengo a dos hijos si la tengo a ella las cosas seran mas dificiles

Arian:pues llevala adonde el caballero Kurai...el podra cuidarla aunque tenga corta edad...creeme, tiene mas hermanos...y por favor...ponle a la niña Haruna...*y asi pronuncio sus ultimas palabras*

* * *

12 años despues...:

Se ve a una chica de pelo azul vestda de un traje rosado(blusa sin tirantes, mangas amarradas en los brazos, falda corta por debajo un pantalon corto y unas botas. De pronto aparece un chico de pelo plateado y ojos verdes vestido de un traje azul marino:

Fubuki:Haruna...sabes que no puedes escapar

Haruna:quiero ir adonde el nuevo rey...sabes que es mi primo

Fubuki:pero si el alto sacerdote o los guardias te ven se lo diran a Kurai

Haruna:mi hermano mayor es guardabosques y el unico familiar cerca es el rey Valcloid y la princesa Hitomi

Fubuki:lo se lo se pero no quiero que te metas en mas problemas pequeña

Haruna:tenemos casi la misma edad no empiezes con tus apodos de "pequeña", "chiquilla" o "lindura"

Fubuki:si pero estoy mas desarrollado que tu

Haruna:¿y eso como lo sabes?

Fubuki:porque tu traje hace notar mucho tu busto y sinceramente...son muy pequeños

Haruna:*se sonroja violentamente*CALLATE SACERDOTE DE SEGUNDA!

Fubuki:vez...hasta pareces niña pequeña

Haruna:nadie bromea con mi cuerpo!*saca un baston bastante parecido a un baston magico por lo que Fubuki se asusta*

Fubuki:Haruna...no uses el Angel Staff...sabes que si lo usas con intenciones no tan convenientes pasaran cosas malas

Haruna:uuh Fubuki Shirou le tiene miedo a un simple baston

Fubuki:claro que no, solo que eres aprendiz y hasta que Kurai no te diga, no usaras ese baston

Haruna:una cosa es la que Kurai diga y otra que el alto sacerdote lo diga

Kurai:¡chicos suficiente parloteo mañana sera un dia duro!

* * *

Por la mañana...

Niva:Haruna-chan...alguien vino a visitarte

Haruna:ya voy...*la salir ve a un chico moreno mas o menos 2 años mayor que ella, con el pelo gris largo hasta los hombros, frios ojos azules, vestido de ropa china y una gorra marron*o...Orison?

Orison:hola pequeña

Haruna:Orison*lo abraza*tanto tiempo...y te vez...lindo...

Fubuki:como es que ella no protesta por que el le diga pequeña?

Atsuya:quizas porque Orison es mas agradable

Fubuki:atsuya eres un asesino...me impresiona que sepas lo que es agradable o no

Atsuya:soy ninja no asesino

Fubuki:es casi lo mismo

Orison:y como les va chicos?

Fubuki:bien...*susurrando*hasta que llegaste tu

Kurai:dinos Orison que te trae por aqui?

Orison:vine desde Blackrock George para decirles que ustedes seran quienes busquen el antiguo cristal...descubri que Vorenza ha regresado y quiere el cristal, por eso deben de ir a todos los lugares menos a twilight Caverns hai se encuentra ella y quiere a alguien de la realeza para hacer pagar lo de Tyrion

Haruna:nosotros?

Niva:entonces alguien tendra que cuidar esta casa...tranquilos, yo la cuidare, suerte...

Kurai:cuidate cariño

Niva:lo mismo digo

Orison:rapido, vamos!

* * *

**bien hasta aqui lo dejo^^ espero reviews**


	2. Empieza el viaje

**Vuelvo con el cap 2 de esta saga de cristal! ahora tengo nuevo acompañante, al guapo, sexy, serio y tierno Orison!**

**Orison:oye! te dije que no me dijeras asi!**

**Yo:ya ya dejare de decir eso en publico,,,bueno, Orison no solo aparecera en este fic originalmente, sino ke estara en el de Escuela Internacional de Musica de Bellas Artes y en el de la secuela(pero como un fantasma y sera el guardian de Akane :3), pero con la personalidad algo mas cambiada(no tanto) ah si! Orison tiene 2 apariencias:moreno, ojos azules, pelo gris largo y traje tipo artemarcial marron y la segunda:pelo azul, ojos amarillos(o verdes), blanquito, y con traje de sacerdote color amarillo.**

**bueno aqui el fic**

* * *

Los chicos seguian caminando, Haruna hablaba tranquilamente con Orison, Fubuki los miraba receloso, Atsuya solo se burlaba y Kurai los miraba con una gota en la cabeza

Kurai:Orison...¿crees que Vorenza quiera secuestrar a Haruna? pues ella es la prima de Valcloid

Orison:tal vez...*llegan a un portal*llegamos

Haruna:d-dime que n-no t-tenemos que saltar*asustada*

Orison:Haruna lo siento pero tendras que hacerlo entiendo que le temas a las alturas pero debes hacerlo ademas, ya a partir de hoy seras aventurera

Haruna:n-nooo T-T

Fubuki/Orison:si quieres te tomo de la mano*se miran rencorosamente*

Haruna:s-si

Kurai:listos?

Todos:SI!*saltan al portal y al caer todos caen encima del otro y Haruna cae encima de todos sentada*

Haruna:bueno...no fue nada malo

Atsuya:*en el fondo*pesan...demasiado O.O

Fubuki:callate asesino

Atsuya:QUE SOY NINJA NO ASESINO!*logra salir y saca dos espadas atadas a sus brazos*

Haruna:ya ya tranquilo Atsuya O.O

Orison:manten la calma

Atsuya:¬¬

Orison:vengan, los llevare a mi casa

Al llegar a la casa...

Anastasia:alfin llegas hermanito***anastasia en su primera apariencia es rubia(no me se el color de sus ojos asi que imaginenselo), con un traje rosa parecido al de Orison. En la segunda apariencia es morena de ojos rojos y pelo gris, vestida como asesina de armadura con 2 espadas como Atsuya(en esta parte esta en su primera apariencia)***

Orison:hola hermanita

Haruna:ho-hola Anastasia

Anastasia:oh por favor Haruna-chan no estoy en modo de batalla no tienes que tener miedo(N/A:en su modo de batalla es su otra apariencia y en esa apariencia es mas agresiva)

Haruna:n-o es q-que me da verguenza entrar de nuevo

Anastasia:hay Haru-chan^^

Fubuki:bueno para que estamos aqui?

Orison:solo los guie, a partir de ahora iran solos pero les advierto pasaran por cosas dificiles

Kurai:bien, tenemos que irnos

Haruna:¿puede ser a kaspaya beach?*ojos de cachorro*

Kurai:claro mi niña

Haruna:siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

* * *

**Hasta aqui lo dejo *w* yo tambien quisiera ir a kaspaya beach**

**Orison:si fueras vidaliana te llevaria**

**Yo:pero me llevaras en vacaciones e.e**

**Orison:si ya lo se**

**Yo:bueno el cap que sigue se llamara:"locuras en la playa" nos vemos!**


End file.
